1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for tracking a motorized vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable device for monitoring the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Companies that require vehicles to run their businesses must carefully manage the use and maintenance of the vehicles in order to get the most out of their investment. For example, they want to avoid running the vehicles outside of the manufacturer's specifications and also ensure proper and timely servicing. Without diligent care, costly repair and/or replacement costs can be incurred.
This can be particularly true when a fleet of vehicles is involved. Because the vehicles typically are not in the hands of the people managing the company's bottom line, it can difficult to make sure this is achieved.